


Soul Collector - Deal with the demon

by Ghosthiro62



Category: Dominion (TV), Legion (TV), Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Angels, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Evil, Fate & Destiny, Free Will, Good Demons, Heaven & Hell, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosthiro62/pseuds/Ghosthiro62
Summary: Can a demon become a friend of mysterious little girl he encounters on the beach? The Soul Collector makes a deal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The blood-red disk of the sun was setting behind the horizon of blue-green waters of the Inner Sea. Waves were gently walking against the grey volcanic sand bringing back the objects that were given to the sea by humans in order to placate it and give them safe passage. 

“Hey, there! Do you need help? Are you injured?”

A tall man sitting quietly on the rocks near the edge of the water turned his heavy gaze toward the sound of the voice. It belonged to a girl about seven or eight years old with tousled pigtails and in a torn dirty dress. She rubbed her injured lip and smiled, proudly demonstrating the absence of two front teeth. Huge, bottomless blue eyes stared at the man

"Do you mind if I'll sit down?" - she said after an awkward pause.

Without waiting for an answer, the little girl plopped down on the sand next to a large figure of a warrior in a bloodied shirt. She crossed her legs and spat rather expertly, finding the application of a temporary gap between the white teeth. She took out a handkerchief and, instead of putting it on her injured lip, handed it to the man. His eyebrow went up but his features softened:

"I think that you need it more than me. Looks like you got in trouble today?"- he asked.

The girl shrugged with her slender shoulders and looked seriously at the man.

"Take it!" - she ordered. Then she snorted and, clearly repeating after someone, added: "Men, like children. Got to look after them.”

After such a rebuke, the man did not dare to continue to persist and, restraining his laughter, accepted the handkerchief.

"I guess you must be a good caretaker?" - the man tried to be very serious.

The little girl thoughtfully moved her finger along the sand, drawing lines, sighed heavily and, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial, confessed:

"Not really. My grandmother says that no one will accept such a loser like me."

"She's tough on you."

"No, Granny is really nice, it's just that my behavior is far from proper. So she is upset, and sometimes angry." - The girl frowned and gently touched her lip. - “I now have this little problem! That's why I'm not in a hurry to go home. " - she concluded.

The man nodded, then asked:

"What have you done?"

"Aha. Like I am going to tell you?!" - the girl snorted.

"Well, If you do not want to - do not say."

For some time they were quiet, so quiet that only sounds were that of the incoming waves and the rustle of the wind.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," - finally she could not stand it.

The man seemed to be just waiting for this, and grinned:

"What do you want to know?"

"You are clearly not local," the girl began. - "In our district I can tell about anyone, whether he lives here or not."

"Your tongue is too long, little one," the man reproached, but his sly squint spoke of a cheerful mood.

"I haven't told you anything about myself yet," - the child continued. - "Nowadays, one has to be careful. So you gotta keep your eyes open."

The man found the whole exchange rather amusing. The girl was about to get upset, but changed her mind and smiled. When she laughed, her voice sounded like little silver bells.

"But you did! Told me about your granny," - the man reminded her.

The girl waved him off and threw her pigtails behind her back with her usual gesture.

"Do you have any secrets?" - the stranger urged.

"Of course!"

"Well then, all right," he nodded very seriously. - "Go ahead, spill the beans."

"Before we proceed, " - The girl was very serious. - "We must make a deal."

"My dear, didn't your grandmother tell you that it is dangerous to make deals with demons?" He expected to see fright or confusion on her face, but the deep blue eyes like the sea itself, showed only excitement.

"Wow! Really, a demon? Real, from the Lower World?" - Curiously, the little girl liked the situation more and more.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Great, then I was right that you were not from our region. Wait a minute! " she frowned as if smelling a rat, - " then why are you hurt? You must be strong and invincible."

"This is not my blood," the man shook his shoulders.

"Ahhh," she said knowingly, and smiled happily, warmly. - "I'm very happy for you, otherwise I would have to take care of you.

The man only smiled to this completely illogical remark:

"Well, thank you, Looks like I am all in one piece. So what's up with the lip?" - he picked up the girl's chin and threw back her head, slowly outlining her mouth with a finger.

The girl didn't even show that she was scared. Instead, she stuck her finger at demon's chest and spoke slowly:

"Never dare to do that again, okay?"

"Do what?" - the man was amused. - "Treat you?"

The girl gasped and touched her lip. The caked crust of blood was there no more. In the next instant, the children's arms hugged the demon tightly, and she whispered with delight:

"Thanks."

The man was taken aback, grimaced in frustration, but then he still patted her hair.

"It was not difficult for me," he admitted, surprised at his own confession.

"Let's be friends, huh? I could use a friend like you." - the girl offered cheerfully.

The demon picked her up and lifted her to the level of his eyes. The girl cheerfully chatted with her feet dangling in the air, completely oblivious that a distinct threat was coming from the darkness that had gathered around the demon.

"What can you do for me?" - thinking, he finally answered.

The little girl thought about it, bit her lip and rolled her eyes, thinking hard.

"I can console you when you feel bad," she blew off the chestnut lock that was reaching into her eyes. "All formidable men need someone who will secretlyconsole them."

The demon's lips trembled, the darkness dissipated.

"I think that your problems are more serious than mine and, so, our deal will not be equitable." - Noticing how the girl was upset, he added: - "Although, of course, this is a very tempting offer."

It was evident that the girl was sorting out something intensely in her mind, even a wrinkle lay on her light forehead.

"I can also tell you many stories."

She looked hopefully into the black eyes of the interlocutor, who shook his head in the negative. The girl sighed:

"Now I have no doubt that you are a demon. Grandma said: you always ask a lot.

“How interesting. What else did grandma say?” - the man squinted, carefully putting the baby on the sand heated by the sun.

She shrugged.

"That you are scary, insidious and dangerous. In general, it is better to owe an entire clan of gnomes than a single demon."

The man laughed loudly and merrily, the noise frightening the gulls roaming the shore.

"So maybe you should listen to her?" - he clarified.

"But you cured me, so you're good," the girl waved him off. "And it turns out that now I am your debtor, and I'm used to paying my bills," she added again.

The demon sharply became serious, even squatted down to catch up with the baby in height.

"Listen little one, never tell the demon that you owe him, understand? And listen to your grandmother, she said everything correctly”


	2. Chapter 2

.  
The little girl grabbed a stick and started drawing thoughtfully in the sand: "So you don't want to be friends with me? Didn't you like me?”

"To be friends?" - The demon scratched his chin thoughtfully, reflecting on how innocent children are.

He liked the small brave blue-eyed girl, she managed to entertain him and make him forget about the massacre arranged by him and his brother in the third circle of Hell. The Underground Kingdom is not a world where subjects are compliant. From time to time it is necessary to remind them who is the boss here and who has the right of the strongest.

The little girl tired of waiting for an answer and was already enthusiastically digging a hole with her bare foot, disrupting the plans of a large sandstone beetle - each time it rolled down a loose hill.

"Friendship is something that I cannot offer you," the man said. "I remember you previously proposed a deal. Perhaps, I will agree to the deal, but first you will answer my questions. Agreed?"

The girl got excited. "Aren’t you Insidious!"- She admired, touching her fists to her chest.

The demon snorted, wondering in his mind that there wasn't much time left before sunset, and he still needed to have time to appear before the Lord. He smiled anticipatingly: an extensive list of entertainments was planned for the evening, and he had not visited his lover Issania for a long time.

"Agreed?" - Returning to reality, he specified.

The girl nodded eagerly, confidently trust her little hand into his huge palm and pulled him closer to the water: “Ask your questions."

"With whom and what did you not share? Why do you agree to be personally in debt for such a minor gesture? Why do you need my friendship?”

He was actually curious to know her train of thought. If he desired, he could look into her mind, but did not strive for this. The demon liked to listen to the little girl's funny chatter, but to interfere in her mental field seemed blasphemy. Why to gut a charming and full of mysterious beauty flower in an attempt to get to its core.

"So many questions! And they say that I'm a curious one," the girl shot him a glance, smiling shyly.

The man did not seem to react at all, but to himself noted her surprisingly long eyelashes, behind which the girl hid a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You see," she plopped down on the damp sand at the very edge of the water and stretched out her legs, allowing the oncoming waves to caress them, "no matter how hard I try, I'm unable to be obedient and diligent.”

The demon smiled at such a serious admission from the lips of a child.

"And so I decided: I need to be strong and if someone comes at me, I just need to learn how to put them in their place."

"And? - the demon prompted her."

"Is it not clear? I had a fight with the boys, they think a lot about themselves and do not want to hang out with the girl." - Small fists clenched in the wet hem.

\- Kill them? - without a shadow of a smile, the demon asked, checking the baby.

"What else," - she snorted, - “You will be my secret weapon.” The girl sighed, like a hundred-year-old grandfather, again provoking an attack of laughter from the demon, which he hardly suppressed, fearing to offend an innocent soul. - Will you teach me?

“Isn't it easier then to immediately ask to deal with all your potentially objectionable boyfriends? - rightly noticed the demon.”

“No, I have to rely on myself, you never know, if suddenly you will be busy.”

It was increasingly difficult for a man to maintain a straight face but he really wanted to continue talking with the girl.and, in addition. Most of all demons always highly valued pure souls. He felt easy with the girl, with her smile she dispersed the gloom into which he inevitably plunged every time after another stupid attempt to redistribute power in the Kingdom. At such moments, he suddenly began to search for the meaning of being, to engage in self-digging and torment with vague suspicions of the frailty of existence. The throne was not threatened by the demon, and if his brother saw clear tasks and goals, he himself sometimes wondered: what does he personally need from life?

So he would pick up and leave to visit the Middle World, for some reason, more often choosing the Human Empire, retreated into a remote corner of the coast and looked at the waves crashing against the coast. He loved the sea - everything was different in his world. And then he returned to his usual life, dispelling boredom with power fights, everyday worries and various antics alone or with the few who were in his inner circle, whom he considered his family.

"We'll see, maybe I'll teach," the demon answered evasively, noticing the girl's waiting look. "So why were you afraid of what granny says?"

The little one frowned, it was noticeable that she did not like this treatment, and this man also noted. However, she did not begin to correct him, she simply answered:

\- Tomorrow morning we will go to see Mr. Trudan. You do not know, but in Vegard it is an important and respected person. Granny would not have time to heal my lip with herbs and tinctures, and she does not like magic much.

The demon's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but the girl looked at the horizon and did not notice anything.

"To appear in decent society in this form ..." She spread her hands.

"Got it," the man summed up. "And the grandma.., "marveling at his scrupulousness regarding the feelings of the child, the demon recovered," who is she?

"A witch," the girl announced proudly, and then she scaredly closed her mouth with her palm.

The demon chuckled: people have a lot of stupid beliefs and prejudices regarding the inhabitants of the Lower World, and the conflict between witches and demons is one of them. 

"Promise you won't touch her," the girl demanded.

"You want too much from me!" The demon asked irritably. No matter how cute the baby was, nobody dared to demand anything from him.

"Friends don't do that," she slouched, pulled her knees up to her and wrapped her arms around them.

"We are not friends," the man answered harshly.

"But we could be," the young one snorted offendedly, again ignoring the sharpened predatory features of the demon and the red lights flashed in red at the bottom of the pupils.

The demon exhaled fatefully: here is a stubborn little thing. You really can't envy her grandmother.

"Okay, you convinced you, I'll make a deal with you. And do not say later that I did not warn you or forced you by deception." - Two affirmative nods of a pretty disheveled head. "What would you like to ask something?"

"What is your name, demon?'


	3. Chapter 3

That's the right question, honey," the demon grinned. "Aren't you afraid that in return I will demand to name yours?"

"No," the girl answered confidently. "What is a deal without names?" She thought for a moment, moving her lips silently, as if recalling a suitable word. "This ... this ... is a friction, not a deal," she said importantly.

The demon coughed:

"Yes, you're right, it's no good," - he choked a laugh. - "We will do everything according to the rules."

The girl darted to the nearest heap of flotsam, which was washed ashore by the surf. She fished out a few sticks, a piece of wood and a large rusty spring. She checked out the items, threw the board away, followed by extra sticks. The man watched her actions with interest. Returning, she handed him a stick with the words: "Draw,"

The demon arched an eyebrow: "With a stick?"

"What else?" - the girl was surprised.

"There are ways," muttered the demon, looking puzzled at the knotty stick. This approach to business was new to him. - Why do you need spring? By the way, what exactly do you think I should portray?

"Are you trying to move me?” - she sighed reproachfully and explained: "A spring for me is a useful thing, maybe it will come in handy."

"In the household?" - the demon grinned.

"Well, yes," - not noticing the irony, the girl nodded. "You know better what to draw." I read in one book that demons in transactions stand in a magic circle with special symbols or a pentagram. So I leave the choice for you."

"Well, thank you!" - the man continued to have fun. - I am flattered by the trust."

The girl shrugged, putting a spring in the pocket of a battered and soiled dress. Finishing the job, she, as it were, incidentally, uttered:

“It still seems you are making fun of me. Is it because I am small and defenseless?”

Under the revealing blue-eyed gaze, the demon felt like a real scoundrel and honestly tried to wipe a mocking expression from his face.

"Really flattered," - he repeated with a serious look, inwardly shuddering with laughter. "Let me ask you how such a young person reads such books with ritual descriptions?" - he hastened to change the topic.

"Well-oo-oo…" - she hesitated, "I kinda looked more at the pictures." - In her honest eyes the boundless sky reflected.

The demon was not seduced. The girl understood this and, pinking her cheeks, admitted:

"Grandma always locks the closet, but then she forgot. I just peeked! Nothing terrible happened because she didn't even notice," - the child finished, pleased with her dexterity.

"I see. So, you certainly insist on the transaction in accordance with the rules, and I have to draw a pentagram?" - the demon squinted.

"A lot of words, demon, let's get closer to the point," the girl said, annoyed, feeling that he was still having fun. - I still have to get home, and you are taking time. Do not want to - just say so, I understand. - She proudly lifted her chin, thought and insidiously added, watching for his reaction from under half-lowered eyelashes: -" Are you afraid of responsibility?"

In any other situation, the demon, without hesitation, would have made feel sorry any fool who dared to say such a thing. The unfortunate would suffer for a long time, cursing his long tongue. Now, an absolutely transparent and inept attempt by an inexperienced soul to play on his feelings only made him more angry. The demon's face sharpened, red lights of anticipation flashed in his eyes. Well, the girl wants to play - he will willingly allow her to do this. So it is not his fault if she ever regrets the consequences. He warned.

"You were warned, my dear" - softly purred demon and began to cover the sand with intricate runes, putting them in a regular hexagon.

The proposed method was not fit anywhere in the sense of actually preparing the ceremony, and could leave it at that - let the girl continue to believe in the truth of their commitment to each other. But she liked him too and also had the imprudence to challenge, hurting the feelings of the owner and an egotist. The thought that he will have a little innocent soul who would become his personal secret and an outlet in the darkest days, excited him.

The girl, unaware of the demon's thoughts, enthusiastically watched his actions. Her concentrated look and bitten lip eloquently reported: the baby is trying to remember the picture. Finished with pretend play, the demon snapped his fingers, and flames roared in lines of the pattern. The girl gasped, but not recoiled, enthusiastically looking at the dancing flames.

"Scared?" - the man asked. At heart, he was still hoping that she would retreat, she would give reason to let her go.

"No!" - The girl shook her head. She took a look around the deserted coast. At that moment, the man smiled triumphantly, deciding that she had surrendered. He made a mistake.

"No one is bothering us, anyway?" The baby asked busily. - From the outside, everything looks suspicious, they may notice.

The demon did not even immediately find out what to answer.

"Be calm, dear," he grunted, "we are hidden by illusion."

"That is prudent," - the little girl agreed, and she herself took his hand. - What's next?

“You need to step inside and stand in the center.”

After these words, the flames riding roared into an impenetrable wall. The demon felt the girl’s fear rise, but the little fingers gripped his palm more tightly. In the blue eyes, danced the flickers of the the man admired the spectacle. Predator and prey, vice and innocence, danger and stubborn faith in salvation.

“Why are you hesitating?” - he asked mockingly. - "You wanted this. So step inside.”

"Only with you," the girl answered, barely audibly, not taking her spellbound gaze from the fire.

According to the demon, this was a very unreasonable and illogical decision, because it is obvious that he controls what is happening and his proximity is not at all a guarantee of her safety. But she so clingingly and decisively clung to him that he experienced an unusual feeling of unconditional self-confidence - this came as a surprise. For the first time in his life, a man wanted to become, in someone's eyes, not a punishing hand, but a defender.


	4. Chapter 4

You didn't give your name," Alinro rebuked and pursed her lips stubbornly.

The man's eyes flashed red scarlet: he hated disobedience. He was also well aware: as soon as he touched her consciousness, all the answers would be in the palm of his hand. But this is exactly what he forbade himself to do, the man was already going to take the girl's soul, he didn't want to steal her thoughts.

"Fenrir Olivier," the demon muttered through his teeth. His name sounded like a roar.

"Fenrir," the little girl repeated, and the same sounds began to play with gentle overflows, softening and giving the name a depth in which one could find not only a threat, but also something beautiful. The man started, and the girl smiled: - I like it.

"Glad for you," - he said dryly, hiding true emotions. - "I asked a question."

"I don't want to answer," - Alinro finally admitted.

Fenir felt the child's determination to be silent. An interesting girl, full of surprises and contradictions. Suppressing the irritation caused by disobedience, the Fenrir did not insist, only gently said:

"Honey, if I fulfill your request, you will have to obey me." You may want to be independent as much as you like, but not from me. Do you realize that?"

Alinro stared down the demon with those blue eyes of hers. "Insidious," - she muttered.

"What else were you expecting? You were warned." - he gently reminded her.

\- No matter how you turn it, everything is in your way and profitable for you.

"Profitable, indeed! I have to help some little kid and waste my valuable time to reap the great profits. After all, they will stroke me when I am sad and unhappy, console and, - as if recalling, he thought thoughtfully, admiring the sunset, - oh yes, tell me stories.

Blue in the look of the child burned cold. Fenrir, who had not expected such a thing, choked on his amusement. Is she angry? In an instant, the sweet little girl took on the form of a formidable fury, small but very cocky. Even clenched her fists. An absurd thought flashed on the periphery of the demon's consciousness: he did not want Alinro to look at him like that, never. Indeed, for a split second, he really felt a frost that ran through his skin.

"You know," the little one answered with her chin up, "I wanted to add one more point to my obligations - to sing for you sometimes." But since you value my abilities so highly, perhaps I will leave the singing to myself.

Fenrir grunted: she was a tough nut. Though angry, she managed not to cross the line that he would not have allowed her to violate in dealing with himself.

"I leave the songs to your discretion," the man agreed easily. "I think that without them you will be able to please me." Finish the chatter, I have to go

Alinro got up and nodded gravely. The demon took her small palms into his own, rose to his full height and again narrowed the little one's world to the border of his own wings. She does not need to see what is happening, because in witnesses of the deal he will call upon the spirits of Darkness.

\- Repeat after me. - Fenrir leaned over and, tickling the skin with his breath, whispered into the ear of his personal piece of the sea, this is how he associated the girl: - I, Alinro Listar, calling witnesses to the Darkness and ashes of the fallen, voluntarily give Fenrir Olivier my care, affection and warmth, that my heart is capable of, every bit of it.

As if spellbound, she repeated after the demon, watching the dance of the scarlet flashes in his pupils. She stumbled only on the "ashes of the fallen" and was silent for a long time before saying "all to the drop." The demon waited trially, silent. Did the girl understand that from now on her concern for him would not be limited to stroking her head? For some reason, Fenrir seemed to intuitively understand. Therefore, he did not rush, leaving the last chance of failure. He specifically formulated this part of the contract in her language so as to leave as little specificity as possible.

In the flashing symbols of the inner circle, to which the mutilated limbs were eagerly pulled, the meaning of her recognition was slightly different and quite clear. The pronunciation by the sides inscribed is only a formality, it is enough that the meaning at least coincides with the runes transferred to the storage of spirits. And who cares about the subtleties of translation and interpretation in foreign languages? Certainly not demons. After all, everyone knows: do not make deals with them, they will still find a way to cheat. So no, at all times there were fools who thought that they were definitely lucky. But then the girl barely audibly breathed out the last words, and the demon's face, lit up by fiery flashes, was decorated with a triumphant smile.

Fenrir, beckoning with dangerous cold beauty, took a predatory look at the action taking place around them. The calculating asurendra used to be guided through life solely by his own desires, unless, of course, they overtook common sense. Now he himself did not fully understand why he got involved in this ridiculous deal, but he did not regret anything. In any case, he won't be bored, and if he gets bored with Alinro, you can always forget about the child. He did not intend to specify the term of the contract.

\- I, Fenrir Olivier, calling witnesses to the Darkness and ashes of the fallen, I voluntarily promise to do everything to teach Alinro Listar to protect himself within the limits of her body and spirit abilities.

While the demon uttered his part of the conditions, the girl in his arms shivered finely. He drew in the tantalizing scent of her fear: none of those with whom fate had previously shared it. When the spirits of Darkness extinguished the last symbol, where the meaning also differed somewhat from the one voiced aloud, Fenrir followed with satisfaction the last called, with a soft hiss, removed. Asurendra quietly cast a spell, erasing the last traces of what had happened between him and him ... hmm, ward? He closed his eyes, accustomed to such a thought. Yes, perhaps, while this word most likely approached the definition of its role in the life of the blue-eyed little one. The demon would not admit under torture, but he liked the new status.

It's nice to own someone's life, even if it's just human little ones. Keep a beautiful butterfly in your open palm, admire it and know that without your permission it will not fly away. What was it like to be that very beauty, born to flutter, but forced only to admire the flower meadow, the demon, of course, was not interested. The second side of the coin of control and possession is responsibility, it did not bother him at all. With power and strength, Fenrir had no doubt that in any situation, no matter how the situation changed over time, he would easily reverse the contract in such a way as not to feel himself due.


	5. Chapter 5

Fenrir was sitting in his favorite spot on the beach and watched the endless sea stretching before him. Everything is exactly as it should be. The blue-eyed girl is capable of feelings, but not deeper than a certain level. She can now experience the most vivid emotions only next to the demon, only he owns her small heart. Small, but so roomy, so surprisingly special. And no, he was not going to regret what he had done. A deal is a deal. He warned that he was far from the image of a good friend. Most likely, over time, she will become strongly attached to him, will unconsciously reach out to experience the whole palette of colors her soul is capable of. Fenrir will give her what she wants, and he will take whatever he wants.

If he meets with Alinro less often, maybe she won't have time to get used to him too much? When he regains her ability to give the world himself, what will it be for both of them? He will return? After all, he was going to. someday. Someday she will definitely get tired of him, someday she will grow up and cease to be so touchingly direct, so sincere and pure. Someday.

Alinro did not want to be afraid, she wanted to protect herself and those she loved or loved in the future. After all, someday she will also have her own family. Grandma is strong, but still they were left alone. And if he leaves Alinro in time? Or will the poor granddaughter herself wish to stick in where noble maidens are forbidden? What? She can! In general, the demon was great for solving life's problems. Yes, and just really liked the girl, because she came up to him then on the beach for a reason. Alia did not yet know who he was and where from. Fenrir then seemed very lonely to her. She felt that, despite the external impressiveness and sheer power, he seemed to be desperately missing something.

So the offer to pity and console him, disguised as a deal, was born. She really wanted to hug him so that he would not frown and smile more often. He has a beautiful smile, even when he is malicious. The main thing is that Fenrir is incredibly interesting and he talks to her like an adult. It was felt, and the girl was grateful to him. In addition, a stunningly mysterious demon was no doubt the best thing that happened to her. This thought warmed, although Alinro could not explain why..

One day, Fenrir casually said: “I have something for you.”

Alinro turned around briskly, sparks of curiosity and anticipation flashed instantly in her eyes. All the sorrows immediately disappeared, in their place came impatience and uncomplicated joy. The corners of the demon's lips quivered: he liked what was happening and the changes in the mood of the blue eyes. That's what he was counting on when he made his present for her. Fenrir was also looking forward.

“Hold on,” he said in an impassive voice.

He reached out and unclenched his fingers. In the palm of the asurendra lay a feather from his wing. She recognized it immediately by the impenetrable blackness that seemed to absorb the light, by the scarlet pattern that cuts through this darkness. Fused into a transparent shell artistically covered with green chips, the feather sparkled in the sun. Gemstones reflected light in countless faces.

A light strip of metal ran along the base, emphasizing a smooth bend. The pendant was attached to a metal chain of the same color. The girl closed her eyes and immediately opened her eyes again, checking to see if the vision had disappeared. The gift looked so magical that the girl was afraid to touch it. What if it suddenly disappeared?

Fenrir grinned, pleased with the effect. His anticipation was fully justified: she liked it. Not just like it, the blue eye was delighted! Bright color spots flashed everywhere in her aura - a reflection of various shades of emotions, which is usually meant by the simple word "joy." Fenrir saw them, felt them, enjoyed them, and at the same time experienced pleasure. It was born from the fact that Alinro did not measure the value of the pendant with its properties or the materials used, she admired the beauty of the work of the master. It was important for the girl who made it and for whom. The demon did not know the latter for sure, but intuitively grasped the right course of her thoughts.

“Take it,” - Fenrir prodded.

Alinro, with great care, touched the gift, and slowly drew an outline of the feather with her finger. There was so much tenderness in a simple movement that the demon felt as if an unexpected warmth had actually touched his wings, akin to a light breeze. For a moment he closed his eyes, trying to remember the sensations. Nicely. Then he focused on the blue eyes and encouraged her:

\- Yes, it’s bolder, it’s the most real and will not go anywhere, even if you want to lose, it won’t work. Everything as you wanted: neither to lose, nor to steal, an outsider will not be able to notice it either.

Ala once again suffocated with delight. She did not dare to dream of such a thing. The last time she stroked the gift and, admiring it, took it in her hands. Fenrir fastened a chain around the girl’s neck and the lock disappeared, reliably hidden by the magic of illusion.

“They told you you're demonically handsome? That you are the best? - Alinro suddenly asked with such a sincere look with which only children can pronounce such ambiguous things.


	6. Chapter 6

With a casual gesture, Fenrir opened a portal to the Middle World Transition Point.

There, sitting on the seashore and meeting the dawn over the Human Empire, he turned his face to the very first, barely warming rays of the sun and breathed in the scent of a new day. Fenrir reasoned that nothing would change - he would lie down an hour earlier or later. Since time and circumstances coincided, do not deny yourself the last pleasure for this long and eventful night.

No matter how he tried to drive out absolutely all thoughts from his head, some nevertheless leaked vilely, gradually disguising themselves as harmless and nothing, in general, meaningless images. Take at least those ill-fated shells: before the inner gaze of the asurendra, a blue-eyed girl appeared with a loose pigtail and an open toothless smile.

A personal secret, due to be hidden from everyone and far from his usual world, ceased to remain so on the very first night of their acquaintance. From the very beginning, things did not go as he planned. A stupid deal that grew from outright entertainment into a connection established by all the rules of the ancients. His excessive concern for the life of an unfamiliar child. Are ritual vows to bind souls harmless? One thing is for sure: sensing Alinro as part of himself, regardless of his desires, he is imbued with this pure and sincere being. In an effort to absorb its essence, to touch the forbidden, he was clearly greedy. It was worth being careful with the wording - it is dangerous to wish for everything at once and more!

Is it only in proprietary motives that lies his interest in the little one? One can admit to himself that the almost painful reaction to thoughts of a threat to Alinro’s security is not normal. Yes, he was accustomed to defend his own, but in any outburst of anger for anyone creeping towards his property, there are not so many true spiritual torments. Only rage and a desire to punish those who dare to cross borders. In the case of a toy named Alinro Listar, fear is mixed with anger. Fear of losing something very important and necessary, fear of experiencing pain. One way or another, and now he will certainly give it all, cultivating in this girl the strength of mind and the ability to deal with any obstacles on the path of life. At least in order for him to sleep peacefully! It does not matter what his intentions are. The main thing is the result. Something told Fenrir: until he fulfills his part of the deal, the fate of Alinro Listar will remain his headache.

He rose from the cold sand to his feet and spread his huge black wings. The scarlet pattern on the edge of the plumage flashed brightly and bloomed, absorbing the morning light. Well, that’s it, now it’s time for rest and until the evening, Fenrir Olivier, was not available for nothing and for no one.


End file.
